Rudolph Conners
He would have Eve and Mark accompany him on stopping the Mauler twins again after he erased their memories. They defeat them and Robot takes the game machine they stole for examination. Mark arrives to ask for Eve, but Robot offers his assistance in finding out the person who is turning people into bombs. Rudolph reveals it to be David Hiles. Later, Robot is offered to join the Guardians of the Globe, so he disbands the Teen Team. Guardians of the Globe He never gets the chance to join the original team however, because Omni-Man kills them all. Cecil Stedman places Robot in charge of the new team, and he holds tryouts. Robot offers Invincible and Atom Eve to watch, but Atom Eve leaves. Black Samson, a former member of the original team, is inducted with a power suit. Two of the former Teen Team members, Rex Splode and Dupli-Kate, join as well. Finally, two new superheroes, Monster Girl and Shrinking Ray, are inducted. The remaining people who try out either join Capes Inc., go home because they aren't good enough, or go solo. Robot offers Invincible to join as well, but he refuses. The team later fights a Flaxan invasion. Because the team needs someone who can fly, Cecil later allows Bulletproof in, although he was in the tryouts and Robot didn't feel like he was good enough. Cecil also brings in a revived Immortal as a consultant. Later, another alien invasion occurs and someone besides the Guardians stop it. Cecil does not believe that the team is doing a good enough job, so he makes the Immortal team leader. Cecil still allows Robot to be on the team, however. The team then faces Machine Head and 6 of his super-powered guards. Bulletproof and Black Samson are critically injured in the fight (though they later get better), and Robot visits them rather than their team leader, Immortal. Phase 2 The Robot shell starts on a project to give Rudolph Conners a normal body. Because of his interest in Monster Girl and her condition, and the fact that she once admired Rex Splode, the Robot shell takes a sample of Rex Splode's DNA. In the meantime, the Guardians find Mark after an explosion that killed almost every multiversal counterpart of the Mauler twins, and fight Omnipotus. The Robot shell hires the Mauler Twins to clone a teenage version of Rex Splode from the DNA sample it obtained. After this, Rudolph Conners' consciousnesses is transfered into it, and the new Rudolph Conners kills the old one by forcing it to breath oxygen. Rudolph then proceeds to take down the Mauler twins with the Robot shell, who they manage to destroy. Rudolph reveals that "Robot" is a shell and that he is Robot, and he unveils a larger shell with cannons, which takes down the twins. Later, Rudolph is introduced to the Guardians and everything is explained. Rudoplh asks Monster Girl on a date, and she accepts. "Rudy" Rudolph goes on a date with Monster Girl, and uses his intelligence to sneak into an R-rated movie with her, despite how old they look. Then, Doc Seismic invades the surface world and the team meets, Shapesmith, who joins. Robot trains Monster Girl. Later, most of the team, including Rudolph and non-teammates Invincible and Atom Eve, are asked to go into space to deal with a potential Martian invasion. Rudolph dons a denser Robot suit which he can physically fit inside, and breath in space with. He pilots the shuttle and asks Monster Girl to call him "Rudy", as Rudolph sounds too formal. The squad fights the Sequids, who have enslaved the Martians. Robot works on a sonic device to knock out the Sequid's host, Rus Livingston. It does not affect Invincible, however. Upon returning home, the squad is shocked to hear of the deaths of Kate and Ray at the hands of the Lizard League, and Rex's necessary bionic implants. Later, Kate is revealed to be alive and Rex uses the implants to make himself more effective. The New Teen Team Doc Seismic invades the surface world again and captures all of the heroes of the Image Universe, including the Guardians, Atom Eve, and even Invincible. Cecil sends in Darkwing II and Reanimen to save them and take down Doc Seismic. This upsets Invincible, prompting Cecil to activate a sonic frequency in his earpiece, slowly killing him. Invincible goes to the Guardians for help, and when Cecil arrives with his Reanimen the Guardians attack them. Eventually, Robot shuts off the Reanimen who are killing Mark and gets the earpiece out of Mark's head. The Guardians split in two, half siding with Cecil and the government, and half going rogue. Robot, Monster Girl, Rex Splode, and Bulletproof are those who go rogue, while the Immortal, his new wife Dupli-Kate, Black Samson, Shapesmith, and new addition Darkwing II stay as the Guardians of the Globe. The rogue team are jokingly named by Rex Splode as the new Teen Team. They use the old Teen Team's base even! Later, Mark finds out that someone (later revealed to be Angstrom Levy) is spying on him, and he brings in one of Levy's orbs to Robot. Robot is not able to find out who built the orbs. "Rex" Robot finds a cure to Monster Girl's condition: she will not get any younger as long as she wears a specific belt. Then, Angstrom Levy and some evil Alternate Marks invade during the Invincible War. One manages to severely injure Monster Girl, and Rex Splode offers to stay behind and fight while Bulletproof takes Robot and Monster Girl and flies away. Rex Splode's bionic implanted wrists are injured, so he charges his skeleton to kill himself and the evil Alternate Mark. At his funeral, Robot's shell gives the speech instead of Rudy, who is too emotional. He decides to change his name to Rex to honor his lost friend and live through his cloned body. Amanda then professes her love for him. Cecil invites Robot to the Pentagon with Brit and Invincible. Cecil says that the Immortal and Dupli-Kate are retiring and Darkwing II is dead, so he wants the new Teen Team as pat of the Guardians of the Globe again. Robot no longer feels comfortable with leading the team, and after Invincible refuses as well, Brit is given the job. The new team (Brit, Robot, Monster Girl, Bulletproof, Black Samson, and Shapesmith) encounter a newly hostile Mark attempt to kill Dinosaurus. Then, Angstrom Levy and the Sequids invade Houston, and the Guardians are rendered helpless. Rex escapes his robot suit and travels underground. However, he manages to bring some Sequids home with him even after Invincible kills Rus Livingston. Rex stomps on the Sequids in his shower, finally ending their reign of terror. The Flaxans would appear again and the Guardians battle them. Seeing that Flaxan may come again, he and Amanda go to their dimension and the portal closes. Ruler of the Flaxan Empire When they arrive, they are surrounded by Flaxan soldiers and thus decided to surrender. They were taken prisoner and weeks would pass by. They attempted to examine Amanda and Rex but found no clues about them. Amanda would fight off guards and Rex would establish a radio transmission so that he can learn the Flaxan language. They would eat and the guards arrive with another Flaxan. Amanda quickly converts to Monster form. Putting the hints together, Rex concludes that they were trying to feed the Flaxan to Amanda. Amanda would be used to fight for the Flaxan Emperor and Rex would ask why they have hear to Squain. He reveals that she is a gladiator and that she will likely travel with the Emperor. Amanda returns to her human form and Rex reveals to Amanda that the reason they don't like as if they changed much is because time affects them differently. He reveals that its been 4 years since they left Earth 20 years later, They would gain access to the throne room, but fail to kill the Flaxan Emperor. Squin would lose his life. The emperor sentences them to work on their capital city, Klaxia. Rex tells the story to Amanda about the Flaxan being a warrior race and that they rely on slaves to do their work for them. He also reveals why they are being sent to the city as Nolan Grayson had destroyed it previously. They begin building as the years pass by and make progress on rebuilding it. They would rally support and form a resistance group of other slaves against them. An underground tunnel would be built and they would finally revolt upon finishing building the city. Believing that they would hold it for long, they would utilize the tunnel. Rex would rally the slaves and continue their battle for nearly a century . Rex would secure an alliance with a Flaxan counter group as they are against the ruling faction, The Zaxal Royal family. Other Flaxans would turn against them and the rebel ranks would almost rival the Zaxal empire. As Amanda prepare for a intimate moment after a light dispute of her not knowing the Flaxan language, they are interrupted by a soldier revealing that a scouting party is set up. As Rex watches from afar, Amanda talks about how she wants to get close to him. The duo kiss and make love on the mountain. As they won the war, Rex allowed the enslaved to go back to their dimension, but some chose to stay as they lived there. Rex would grow to love Amanda as she would admire her compassion, even for the enemy . | Powers = * : Rudolph would have a implant in his brain that allows him to control his drones. ** : With the implant, Rudolph is allowed to control multiple robotic drones linked to the implant. | Abilities = * : Rudolph is fluent in English and Flaxan. * : Rudolph has showcased his genius through the series of Invincible. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Rudolph Connors's Construct Drones | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Guardians of the Globe Category:Teen Team Category:Global Defense Agency